Combinations Movie Transcript
Combinations Movie title reads, "Combinations, with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, are standing in line at a school cafeteria. ANNIE: What are you going to get for lunch, Moby? Moby shrugs. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I'm going to get the combo meal. I've got to make some choices. The sign on the cafeteria wall reads: Combo Meal. Sandwich or Pasta. Apple or Pear. ANNIE: How can you count possible combinations? Annie's notebook reads: How can you count possible combinations? ANNIE: First, I've got to choose between a sandwich or pasta. There are several plates in a row. Some plates have sandwiches. Other plates have pasta. ANNIE: Then, I've got to choose between an apple or pear. There is a pile of apples and a pile of pears. ANNIE: How many possible choices do I have? Moby scratches his head. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: I can make a chart to figure it out. Annie takes out her notebook and begins writing in it. ANNIE: I list my choices across the top and down the side. Then I match the choices together. Annie's chart lists a sandwich and pasta across the top. She also lists an apple and pear down the side. ANNIE: I can get a sandwich and an apple or a sandwich and a pear. I can get pasta and an apple or pasta and a pear. The chart shows the choices that Annie describes. ANNIE: I have four possible combinations. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Grandpop's packing for a trip. An elderly man lays out clothes to wear. ANNIE: He picks out two pairs of pants and three shirts. The pants and shirts are hanging on a clothes rack. ANNIE: What are all the possible combinations of pants and shirts? You can create a tree diagram to help figure it out. MOBY: Beep. Moby draws a tree on a piece of paper. The leaves, trunk, and roots are labeled. He shows the picture to Annie. ANNIE: Not exactly. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: First, write down a set of choices, like the different pants. Text reads: Grandpop's Outfits. Beneath the text are his two pairs of pants. A line is drawn from the text to each pair. ANNIE: Then connect each to the other set of choices. Grandpop's three shirts appear beneath the first pair of pants. There are lines between the pair of pants and each shirt. The same three shirts appear beneath Grandpop's second pair of pants. There are lines between those pants and each shirt, too. ANNIE: Make sure you don't repeat any choices or leave anything out. There are six possible combinations. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Mia is putting together a costume. She has three wigs and three pairs of glasses. Annie's older sister Mia is looking at her wigs and glasses on a table. She chooses one wig and one pair of glasses. She puts them on. Then she exchanges one pair of glasses for another. ANNIE: What are all the possible combinations of wigs and glasses? Create a tree diagram to find out. Text reads: Mia's Costumes. ANNIE: Start with the three wigs, and then connect them to each of the glasses. The tree diagram appears as Annie describes it. ANNIE: There are nine possible combinations of wigs and glasses. Moby is wearing one of Mia's wigs and a pair of her glasses. MOBY: Beep. Mia walks up to Moby. She is angry. MOBY: Beep. Mia and Moby fight over the wig. They hold on to it and try to pull it away from the other. ANNIE: Hmm...There's an easier way to count all the combinations. She laughs at Mia and Moby. ANNIE: How can you multiply to find possible combinations? Annie's notebook reads: How can you count possible combinations? ANNIE: Grandpop wants a snack and a drink. He can choose between yogurt, pretzels, trail mix, or a banana. He can drink milk or juice. Grandpop is standing in the kitchen. The snacks and drinks that Annie describes are on the counter. ANNIE: What are all the possible combinations of snack and drink? There are four snacks and two drinks. The snacks are lined up in a column beneath the number "4." The drinks are lined up in a column beneath the number "2." ANNIE: You can multiply the numbers to find all the possible outcomes. Four times two is equal to eight. Text reads: 4 times 2 = 8. ANNIE: You can create a chart or a tree diagram to check your answer. A chart and a tree diagram appear. Each shows Grandpop's snack and drink choices. ANNIE: Some kids are starting a band. Moby and four students are standing in a band room. ANNIE: Each kid can play either the flute or the recorder. What are all the possible outcomes? There is a flute and a recorder on a table. Moby and the students gather round. ANNIE: There are five kids with the choice of two instruments. Faces of the five students appear in a row labeled "5." The flute and recorder appear in a row labeled "2." ANNIE: Five times two is equal to ten. Text reads: 5 times 2 = 10. ANNIE: There are ten possible combinations. Moby plays "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" on a flute. ANNIE: The teacher is assigning seats. There are three seats and three students. What are the possible combinations? Moby and two students stand next to three chairs. ANNIE: Three times three is equal to nine. Text reads: 3 times 3 = 9. Moby sits in a chair between the two other students. Then Moby and Annie are back in the cafeteria line. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What are you getting for lunch? MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You can get either a chicken salad or a tuna salad, and get milk, water, or juice. Moby examines the choices Annie describes. Annie takes out her notebook and writes. ANNIE: Two times three is equal to six. Text in Annie's notebook reads: 2 times 3 = 6. Moby gets six lunch trays, one with each combination of food. MOBY: Beep! Category:Transcripts